


“Chỉ mười lăm phút thôi” (và rồi đến 3 giờ sáng hôm sau họ mới mò về)

by needmorecaffeine



Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Seasonal Affective Disorder, but honestly i just love them so much, i'm glad they can't read this lol, practice, whatever you like
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Như tiêu đề.Eddy bị trầm uất theo mùa mà giấu anh. Brett mượn rượu (bia) để tâm sự tuổi hồng.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Những mẩu bánh mì vụn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“Chỉ mười lăm phút thôi” (và rồi đến 3 giờ sáng hôm sau họ mới mò về)

**Author's Note:**

> Vâng, bạn biết mình lấy ý tưởng từ đâu mà.

Sau khi kết thúc buổi diễn - có thể nói là tuyệt vời nhất kể từ khi họ bắt đầu tour - Brett và Eddy trở lại khách sạn với tâm trạng lâng lâng khó tả. Rõ ràng, họ không muốn về. Cả hai đều nhận thấy điều đó ở đối phương, nhưng không một ai nói gì, nên thôi, nghỉ ngơi vậy.

Cho đến 22 giờ 50 phút, từ phòng tắm bước ra, Brett diện bộ đồ khác với ban nãy: áo phông, quần jeans dài. Khi anh mở vali, lấy chiếc áo khoác, Eddy mới dời ánh nhìn từ màn hình laptop sang anh, mắt tròn xoe:

“Muộn thế này rồi, anh còn sửa soạn đi đâu?”

“Quán rượu. Cậu cũng theo anh đi.”

“Ngày mai mình có nhiều việc phải làm lắm đó anh à.”

Nói thì nói vậy, Eddy cũng hơi muốn đi rồi. Họ làm việc và di chuyển đã hai tuần liền mà chưa có lấy một buổi nghỉ xả hơi. Cậu cắn cắn đầu ngón tay, đó là thói quen khi trong đầu cậu có hàng trăm suy nghĩ đan vào nhau.  


Brett hiểu trong lòng cậu đang bối rối thế nào, nên thử thêm lần nữa, với cái chớp mắt và giọng ngọt như mía lùi:

“Eddy à, chỉ mười lăm phút thôi. Có một quán rượu nằm ở cuối đường này, đi bộ chút xíu là tới liền. Mình uống một, hai ly rồi về. Không sao đâu mà.”

Trước khi Eddy kịp từ chối, anh nói thêm:

“Dù sao cả anh và cậu không thể chợp mắt ngay bây giờ được.”

Đó là sự thật. Adrenaline từ buổi diễn còn chưa tan. Lượng caffeine dư thừa làm tim họ đập dồn, nôn nóng được đốt cháy bằng năm vòng chạy quanh thành phố lạ lẫm này. Cùng với sức chống đỡ lì lợm của họ, cơn buồn ngủ, mỏi mệt dường như biến đi đâu mất, ít nhất là hiện tại.

Hệt cậu thiếu niên lần đầu trốn cha mẹ đi chơi, gò má Eddy ửng hồng phấn khích. Nhưng cậu lại làm bộ nói rằng:

“Đi một chút thôi đó.”

Khoảng hai mươi phút sau, cả hai có mặt tại quán rượu. Bàn ghế gỗ có gối đệm, đồ nội thất mang tông màu trầm cùng những chùm đèn vàng cam treo đây đó tạo cảm giác dễ chịu cho quán. Thế nên, dù tiếng nhạc rù rì là những bản jazz cũ, họ vẫn có thể thả lỏng mình một chút.

Trong suốt ly đầu tiên, cả hai không trò chuyện. Im lặng giữa họ không phải điều chi xa lạ, họ còn tận hưởng nó nữa kìa. Tuy vậy, đêm nay, Eddy cảm giác Brett muốn nói gì đó với cậu, chỉ chờ sang ly thứ hai, khi cồn thấm vào người, anh sẽ mở lời: anh cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào ly bia đã vơi hơn nửa của cậu, rồi liếc sang bartender. Cậu thấy lòng hơi thấp thỏm. 

Quả thật, khi hai ly bia mới đã ở trước mặt họ, anh hỏi:

“Dạo này cậu có chuyện gì không vui à? Kể cho anh nghe đi.”

Bất ngờ, Eddy không còn tâm trí đâu để dối anh, lời hồi đáp của cậu yếu xìu:

“Nào có đâu anh.”

“Xạo.” Brett thẳng thừng.“Anh thấy cậu lạ lắm. Hay cáu giận với bản thân khi luyện tập. Rồi cả, hễ đụng chuyện lại mất bình tĩnh. Tinh thần uể oải suốt ngày mà lại bị khó ngủ.”

“Em đâu có như vậy…”

“Thôi, lần này cậu không được dẻo miệng với anh. Anh nói đúng mà.”

Lời phân trần của Eddy bị Brett ngắt ngang. Rối bời, cậu chỉ biết cúi gương mặt nóng bừng xuống bàn.

“Nếu cậu không muốn trực tiếp nói ra thì trả lời câu hỏi này của anh vậy.” Brett dịu giọng. Trên sàn nhà, mũi giày anh chạm nhẹ vào mũi giày cậu.“Mỗi năm, cứ đến khoảng thời gian này, cậu cảm thấy khó chịu hơn bình thường đúng không?”

“Phải.”

“Sao không nói anh nghe?”

“Em… em không muốn anh lo.”

Eddy lấm lét nhìn anh. Trông cậu như sắp khóc đến nơi rồi. 

“Chậc.” Brett cau mày, vẻ bực bội dữ lắm, mà không phải với Eddy. “Đương nhiên là anh phải lo cho cậu. Cậu có thế nào anh cũng lo. Cậu là bạn thân của anh mà.”

Nghe anh nói vậy, Eddy thấy xấu hổ, lẫn với nhẹ nhõm và biết ơn. Những ngày qua, cậu cảm thấy bản thân vô cùng nặng nề. Đôi lúc, cậu không kiểm soát được mình mà vô tình lớn tiếng với Brett. Mệt mỏi, chồng thêm cảm giác tội lỗi, rồi tự tức giận, cứ như vậy. Mọi năm, Eddy chỉ như thế này chừng một tuần. Có lẽ vừa lưu diễn vừa duy trì công việc thường ngày quá căng thẳng đã khiến cậu khó phục hồi. 

Cậu cố không khóc. Nhưng rồi, bàn tay anh vươn tới ôm lấy cổ tay cậu. Đôi mắt cậu không kìm nổi những giọt lệ nữa, chúng vỡ tan, rơi xuống.

Không biết Brett ra hiệu nhân viên quán bao giờ mà khi Eddy thôi khóc, anh đưa cậu hộp khăn giấy, thứ mà lúc nãy chắc chắn không có. Cậu thút thít những câu từ rời rạc thay cho lời cảm ơn.

Sau đó, Brett hỏi cậu thường làm gì vào những ngày trầm uất thế này. Và khi cậu đáp rằng không gì cả, anh tỏ ra ngán ngẩm, hơn cả lúc hai người cùng xem những kẻ chơi đàn vớ va vớ vẩn trên mạng. Eddy cố nén cười trong lúc anh mắng cậu. Cảm giác như bị mẹ yêu ở nhà càu nhàu vậy. Họ chỉ làm vậy vì họ quan tâm cậu thôi. Cuối cùng, Brett tạm hài lòng với quyết định của Eddy: tự theo dõi và cố gắng phục hồi (thật sự) thêm một tuần nữa xem thế nào, tất nhiên là có anh giúp đỡ.

Họ uống thêm vài ly nữa, đến ngưỡng say vừa đủ để cười khúc khích vì mọi thứ trên đời mà không cảm thấy mặt đất chao đảo. Đương lúc trò chuyện vui vẻ, một thông báo cập nhật ứng dụng làm điện thoại Eddy lóe sáng, khiến cậu liếc mắt xem thử và nhận ra bây giờ đã là 2 giờ sáng. Nghĩ đến danh sách công việc ngày mai, cậu mất hết tâm trạng ngồi hàn huyên cùng anh, đành phải bảo anh tới lúc cả hai phải về phòng. Dù không vui lắm, Brett cũng đi ra quầy và thanh toán.

Khép lại cánh cửa quán rượu sau lưng, một cơn gió đêm ùa tới, thổi tung mái tóc lẫn tà áo họ. Chà, thành phố này đã sắp vào đông rồi. Eddy nghĩ, bắt đầu hối hận vì chỉ khoác thêm một tấm áo. Vừa lúc ấy, cậu cảm giác cánh tay mình thêm nặng và ấm. Có ai đó đang bám lấy, tựa sát vào cậu. Eddy thấy tim mình tê dại và êm ái. 

“Lạnh.”

Brett nói, nhẹ tênh. Như thể dựa vào cậu tránh gió đêm là việc tự nhiên nhất trên đời với anh.

“Ừ, lạnh thật anh nhỉ.”

Eddy đáp, cùng âm lượng khẽ khàng ấy của anh. Như thể sợ rằng, chỉ cần lớn giọng thêm một chút nào, cậu sẽ đánh động cả thành phố thức giấc, ùa ra xem cả hai vai kề vai bên nhau; ánh nhìn của họ sẽ khiến anh nghĩ ngợi xa xôi, buông rơi cậu.

Dãy phố không người. Các khung cửa hầu như tối om. Chỉ có ánh đèn đường vàng cam soi vỉa hè, vì sao lấp lánh trên trời, cậu và anh. Eddy ước, không phải lần đầu hay lần cuối, quãng đường về nhà cùng anh có thể dài thêm, dài nữa, hoài hoài. 

Từ quán rượu về khách sạn là mười phút nhanh nhất cuộc đời Eddy. Kia rồi, khu sảnh sáng đèn nơi cậu ở, chỉ còn cách nhau mấy bậc thang và khung cửa. Tiếc nuối, cậu vô thức buông ra tiếng thở dài.

“Cậu mệt rồi sao?”

Brett hỏi.

“Không hẳn.”

Eddy thành thật nói.

“Vậy mình đi dạo thêm một lát nữa.”

Vẫn ôm lấy cánh tay cậu, Brett dẫn Eddy đi qua khách sạn. Eddy cười toe, vậy ra không chỉ riêng cậu muốn kéo dài khoảnh khắc này. 

Họ đến tận quảng trường thành phố, mọi thường vẫn nhộn nhịp khách du lịch khi cả hai ngang qua trên đường đi tổng duyệt, nay vắng vẻ, thành của riêng họ. Có cái gì đó thích thú và phấn khích trong bầu không khí đêm nay, như những nhân vật từ trang sách sắp bước ra đời thật để gặp nhau mà chỉ có Brett và Eddy mới trông thấy thôi vậy. 

Sau khi ngắm thỏa đài phun nước, các bức tượng cổ và chạm khắc bên ngoài nhà thờ nổi tiếng, cả hai chọn đường khác quay về. Mọi thứ vẫn im lìm trong giấc ngủ, chỉ có tiệm bánh ngọt sáng đèn để chuẩn bị những mẻ đầu tiên của hôm nay. Không hiểu sao, họ lại dừng bước, nhìn lò nướng hừng đỏ, nghe thanh âm máy trộn bột và tiếng chuyện trò giữa các thợ bánh hẳn năm phút, rồi mới tiếp tục hành trình.

Khi về phòng, đôi mắt họ nặng trĩu đến độ mở được khóa phòng, thay ra bộ đồ khác là điều thần kỳ. Trước khi rơi vào giấc ngủ, Eddy nói với Brett:

“3 giờ sáng rồi, không thể tin được. Em không dậy sớm nổi đâu. Anh tự lo liệu công việc ngày mai đi nhé.”

Brett tặc lưỡi, quá mệt để có thể phản đối.

***

Đúng 9 giờ sáng, Brett ôm cái đầu hơi nhức bước xuống giường, tiện tay kéo rèm để nắng sớm tràn vào phòng. Chừng ba giây sau, đôi mắt say ngủ của Eddy thấy chói. Cậu lèm bèm kéo chăn che đầu, rồi mè nheo anh đi mua cà phê cho cậu, có thế cậu mới chịu dậy. Quả đầu rối bông ngọ nguậy dưới lớp chăn kia khiến anh cáu cáu thế nào đó, không nhịn được nên sấn tới xoa mấy cái cho bõ ghét.

Một lát sau, Brett ra phố, mua cà phê về cho cậu thật.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment would make my day. Please write one if you can.


End file.
